The Heart's Unspoken Toil
by DarkDefender89
Summary: title may change! When Olivia and Elliot get a confusing case, it may be that the real perp is not the one who commited the crime, but is the one who forced different people to commit the crime to different people. R&R!


**My Sorrow**

_a fanfiction by Calliope Sylvers_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, I'm only borrowing them. Also, as far as I know, there are only two other stories in the SVU section of fanfiction that has this type of plot…..so, yeah, I hope I do a good job at writing this. (

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long day and the case they were working on was particularly gruesome, and the only lead they had had an alibi that checked out perfectly, which meant they were back to the beginning again. Little did they know, their first suspect, Aaron Jeffards, actually was the one who planned the whole thing. Never before had a perp been so sneaky and mischievous. Who was the real perp? Would the detectives ever find out? There were already two victims: the first victim, Tara, survived, but refused to cooperate with the detectives. Tara claimed that she couldn't remember any of the details, but Olivia could tell that she was lying. The second victim, Kelsey, died, so technically it was murder as well as rape.

The thing was, there wasn't much of anything that weird about the case itself – as far as they knew, it could be that they were chasing after two completely different perps. When they found out what really happened, boy, would they be in for a surprise!

"Olivia, Elliot, have you guys found a new suspect yet?" Cragen asked.

Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. I really thought we got the right guy when we found Aaron," she said, sighing.

"Well, his alibi checked out," Cragen said.

"I know," Olivia said.

"Try to get Tara to talk," Cragen suggested.

They had already tried. Twice. "Alright," Elliot said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At Tara's House**

"I told you, I _don't _remember," Tara insisted.

"Are you sure? Any small detail would help. The color of his hair? The color of his eyes? Anything?" Olivia asked.

Tara shook her head, trying to hide her subtle trembling. But Olivia could tell. She could tell that there was something that Tara wasn't telling them, something was digging a deep hole in Tara's heart, and that made Olivia want to persist.

"Honey, you won't feel better until you talk about it," Olivia said in a soft, compassionate voice.

But Tara was dogmatic. "I _have_ talked about it," she said.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything?" Elliot asked.

Tara looked down at her feet. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. A small silver tears, barely visible, rolled down the left side of her face. Her emerald eyes glistened , sparkling with something that was a confused mixture of sadness, confusion, love, relief, happiness, and torture. Softly, she said, "There might be one thing I remember." Her voice trembled, echoing the truth that resonated from somewhere deep within her core.

"What?" Olivia asked. "You can tell us, Tara, honey, you don't have to be afraid."

Tara nodded slowly. "I….I think h-h-he w-was d-d-drugged," she said. Her stuttering revealed how nervous and torn in two she was about unveiling these details.

That was something new. All too often, the rapist drugged the victim, but the rapist being drugged? That must mean that there was a third party. Did it? Did it mean that, or was the fact that their perp was drugged completely irrelevant?

"Can you tell us who he is?" Olivia asked.

"I told you, I don't remember," Tara said.

"But you remember that he was drugged," Elliot pointed out.

"That's all I remember," Tara insisted.

"How would you notice that he was drugged if you didn't notice anything else?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, I don't know," Tara said, tears rolling down her face. She knew more, but she couldn't say anymore. She couldn't, she wouldn't….

"Was it someone you knew?" Olivia asked.

"No," Tara replied, probably too quickly, but no one noticed.

The detectives left, not having much more information than before they came. If anything, they were just more confused. They were almost certain that Tara knew who the perp was. Why wasn't she telling them?

**TBC…..**


End file.
